Markoz Radial
System Statistics Technology Rating: 3 (Hyper Space) Environment Rating: -2 (Hostile Environment) Resource Rating: 2 (One Significant Export) System Aspects "Desert planet in a system of binary suns." "White cities built near water sources." "Theocratic society headed by a council of priests" History The Markoz Radial system is a group of planets orbiting two suns, which are endlessly circling around each other. The habitable planets in the system are mostly desert planets due to their close proximity to the dual suns. The ancient history of the people who inhabit the Markoz Radial is mostly marked by war. These wars were almost always fought over the limited water supply. On these desert planets, water continues to be the most important commodity. After a long series of wars, one of the warlords managed to conquer most of the main planet of the Markoz Radial. Not only a brilliant tactician and charismatic leader, he also benefited from his religious influence. His particular religion generated zealous soldiers willing to die for their leader, and he annexed almost every major area on the main planet in his lifetime. This war to end all wars became known as the Great Markozian Crusade. By the end of his life the warlord was known as the Prophet-King, owing to his religious, political, and military influence. His reign brought about a golden age the likes of which the Markoz Radial had never known. As the Prophet-King's religion spread, he formed the Everiet, a council of priests whose power was originally restricted to matters of faith. Unfortunately, the Prophet-King died without naming a successor, which threatened to plunge the Markoz Radial into another era of war. Various factions argued over who should succeed the Prophet-King. Should a member of his family succeed him? Should the candidate be elected by the people? Should the Everiet rule over the cluster? Just when war seemed inevitable, a woman named Xil'is Maethyr appeared in the political arena. While she was a beggar by birth, Xil'is was beautiful, graceful, and spoke with incredible oratory skill. These aspects were overshadowed, or rather augmented, by her unearthly singing voice. When Xil'is appeared in one of the major Markozian cities there were many mystics and orators, each calling for the populace to share their particular views. Xil'is was not the only Markozian to believe the Everiet should be the sole rulers of the Markozian Radial, but her speeches and sermons were particularly convincing. In addition, Xil'is incorporated songs and music in her speeches, which was a unique and novel approach. Xil'is quickly became a powerful voice in the Radial, and many people travelled from all over to hear her speak. She argued that the Prophet-King's religion is what made him great and brought about the golden age. It was religion that should be the most important aspect of the Markozians' day to day lives. Without it, public leaders would lack a moral compass. Xil'is claimed that the Everiet, who were the authority on religious life, should control the public domain as well. Xil'is gave many sermons during her lifetime. The most famous of her sermons was the "Sermon of the Peaceful Sand," which was given close to the desert to illustrate her point that the harshness of the desert spawned a great religion, but the desert also threatened to swallow the cities erected by the faithful should they forget that which made them great. Xil'is made many allies, but many enemies as well. She refused the protection of guards at her sermons, and was assassinated at one of her smaller rallies by a rival group. She was hailed as a martyr by her allies, and at this point the Everiet took the center stage to seal their dominance over the rival factions. The council claimed that Xil'is Maethyr was in fact the reincarnated form of the Prophet-King, who was blessed and cursed with eternal reincarnation to lead his people to harmony and peace. They also claimed that the Prophet-King returned each generation under a different guise, and even he did not know his true identity. This decree formed the doctrine that one should respect others as if they were the Prophet-King. After this, the rival groups were pushed underground or obliterated outright. The Everiet proved to be capable rulers and, in the years following the political struggle, managed to cement their rule. Peace was restored and religious law expanded to include areas it had originally had no jurisdiction over. The Everiet foretold a time when the Prophet-King's incarnation would rise to power, leading his people into another golden age. This messianic idea gave the Markozians hope, and they bowed humbly before their new rulers. Inevitably, however, power requires sacrifice. The neighboring system, Quijek, is the home of the infamous Ulkis Gerast, one of the most feared creatures in the surrounding clusters. At first, the Markoz Radial resisted the Brain Slugs, but recent advances on Lacitus provided the Markoz Radial with a unique opportunity. The Slugs' invasion was spurred by the need for hosts and the Everiet recognized The Everiet saw a profitable direction for both groups. The Everiet struck a secret deal with the Brain slugs, trading slaves from Lacitus for security and currency. More Markozian forces were sent to Lacitus to round up slaves. The tribal warfare that plagued Lacitus was also advantageous. The Radial traded their advanced weapons technology for slaves rounded up after clan battles. However, the toxic forests of Lacitus have slowed the Markozian advances into the main continent on Lacitus. Imports & Exports: slaves from Lacitus. Religion The most prominent religion in the Markoz Radial is the religion of the Prophet-King. It is a monotheistic faith which praises the one true god, Asherum. The teachings of Asherum are primarily dualistic: the universe is a place of eternal conflict. The faithful believe that conflicts between the elements, between worlds and nations, between internal drives and desires, all speak to this fundamental understanding. The ultimate goal of the faithful is to bring about the unification of these conflicting forces, which is done through increased conflict. At the end of time, it is believed that a great war will ravage the universe. Only when the universe has been completely torn apart will there a possibility for complete unification. The religion of the Prophet-King holds that all people have two souls, which account for all internal conflict. Desire and necessity, zeal and sloth, admiration and jealousy: these are all manifestations of the conflict between the two souls. It is believed that when the body dies, one soul unites with Asherum while the other resides in the body. This is only a temporary state, however. Once the great war has ended at the end of time, the two souls will be reunited in complete unification. Originally, the Markozian religion had only vague laws and beliefs. Over time, these were developed in complexity and theological importance. This is especially true at two points in the Radial's history: after the Prophet-King's conquest of the Markoz Radial and the Everiet's rise to power. The latter spurred the development of religious law, leading to an all-encompassing legal system. The Everiet are the supreme religious authorities in the Radial. Since their rise to power, they have also become the ruling body for the Markoz Radial. Historically, there have only been twelve Everiet at any one time. When one Everiet dies, prospective Everiet are chosen by the remaning eleven. These nominees then undergo thethe "Nightmare of a Thousand Deaths," a group hallucinatory experience brought on by the burning of special plants and herbs. Only one person ever emerges as an Everiet; the rest are either driven insane or die. The survivor is marked by gray eye color, the sign of a true Everiet. No matter what eye color they might have had before the Nightmare, the Everiet always have the same ghostly eyes. Slipstream Connection(s)